L'argent
by SombralRose
Summary: Lorsqu'il faut passer à la caisser, vient le moment de savoir qui va payer la note...


_**Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la première nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone : forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème L'ARGENT. A réaliser en 1 heure.**_

- « L'argent n'est pas problème ! » Cria-il, agacé.

- « Mais si, ça l'est ! Toute notre société tourne autour de l'argent. » Lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.

- « Et alors où est le problème ? Tu as de l'argent toi aussi ! »

- « C'est là que tu te trompes, TU as de l'argent, moi non, ou très peu. Je vis avec ton argent. » S'exaspéra-t-elle un peu plus.

- « Mais c'est pareil. Nous sommes mariés. Et qui dit mariage, dit partage des biens, donc de mon argent. » Rappela-t-il, s'exaspérant à son tour du comportement de son épouse.

- « Mais, moi, ça me dérange, de savoir que tout ce que nous faisons est payé avec ton argent et pas le mien. Tu peux comprendre que ça me dérange ?» Expliqua-t-elle.

- « Non justement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te mets dans des états pareil. En plus, pour si peu. »

- « Si peu ? Tu te moques de moi j'espère ? Ce sujet que nous abordons là n'est pas 'si peu' comme tu le dis » S'époumona-t-elle, au bord de la crise de nerf, point de non-retour.

- « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'emportes… » Il ne put terminer sa phrase.

- « Pour si peu ? » Termina-t-elle, lui lançant un regard à glacer le sang.

- « Non, c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça à chaque qu'on est dans un magasin ? » Demanda-t-il perdu.

- « Parce qu'à chaque fois que nous sortons c'est toujours toi qui payes, on va au restaurant, tu payes l'addition… »

- « C'est normal, parce que je t'invite à y aller. Il ne serait pas galant de te laisser payer l'addition. Et puis de quoi j'aurais l'air si on allait au restaurant et que tu payes la note ? »

- « Alors c'est ça ? C'est ton honneur qui est remis en cause à chaque fois que nous sortons… »

- « Quand tu acceptes de sortir… » Coupa-t-il. Agacé.

- « Ah, parce que tu trouves qu'on sort pas assez ? On va une fois par semaine au restaurant, on est tous les dehors à se promener dans la rue. » Demanda-t-elle.

- « Mais ça me va d'aller au restaurant une fois par semaine.. . »

- « Pour moi c'est trop. Est-ce que je me plains ? » Coupa-t-elle à son tour.

- « Et bien figures-toi, qu'en ce moment tu es insupportable ? » Finit-il par avouer, fatigué.

- « Ah maintenant, tu ne me supportes plus ? Et bien, sachez Monsieur, que toi aussi tu m'agaces. Tu veux toujours tout contrôler. Et ça va des plus petites tâches aux plus importantes. Rien ne peut se faire sans l'aval de Monsieur. » Se moqua-t-elle.

- « Sans mon aval ? Tu te moques de moi ? Quand je fais quelque chose, tu repasses derrière et changes tout, alors ne va pas dire que je cherche à tout contrôler. C'est de la mauvaise foi, ma chérie ! » Cria-t-il, ironiquement.

- « En achetant, cet objet, tu en deviens le propriétaire. C'est pas du contrôle ça peut-être ? »

- « Mais tu es dingues ! Je ne contrôlerai rien en achetant ça ! » Montra-t-il exagérément. « Et ça recommence. » Marmonna-t-il.

- « Euh… »

- « Je ne suis pas dingue ! » Pleura-t-elle. « Je veux juste être traitée comme ton égal. Je veux pouvoir acheter quelque chose sans tu ne te précipites au comptoir pour payer, je veux qu'on reste tranquille à la maison, juste toi et moi. » Continua-t-elle en le regardant, les yeux ravagés par les larmes. « Je déteste les restaurants. » Finit-elle en reniflant.

- « Mais le fait d'acheter tout ça me fait plaisir, parce que c'est pour toi. Dis-moi ce que je pourrai bien faire avec ça ? » Demanda-t-il en lui montrant l'objet de la discorde. « Strictement rien. Il ne m'est pas destiné cet objet. Et ce n'est pas parce que je le paye que j'en tire une quelconque gloire. Ca me plait de t'offrir. »

- « S'il vous plait… »

- « Mais ça me plait aussi de payer, pour moi payer, c'est participer. Et puis ton argent ne sera pas éternel. » Couina-t-elle en reniflant bruyamment.

- « Oh, ne t'en fais surtout pas pour ça ! Je pense même qu'aura beaucoup de mal voir les coffres se vider. »

- « Monsieur… »

- « Mais je veux payer. » Répliqua-t-elle, ne démordant pas.

- « Euh… s'il vous plait… »

- « Ecoute, si tu veux tu peux m'offrir une glace, avec cette chaleur, ça nous rafraichira. » Concéda-t-il, lui parlant comme à une enfant. « Pourquoi tu pleures encore. »

- « Je pleures parce que je suis contente ! » Eclata-t-elle.

- « Pardon… Monsieur… »

- « Quoi ? Vous voyez pas que j'évite une nouvelle guerre-là ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

- « C'est pour savoir qui payait le hochet ? »

- « Moi. » répondirent Hermione et Drago ensemble…


End file.
